Obsession
by AngelEngel
Summary: She can't ever give him up. He won't let her give him up. "I will have you Sakura.." [One Shot.]


He came back today. Sasuke, and his team. The annoying blue haired one from Kiri, The large sweet one made from Orochimaru's experiments, And The red headed one from Grass.

Oh how Sakura hated the red head.

Sasuke was still as gorgeous as ever. Not a flaw on his perfect face. Tall, Dark, Deadly and Handsome.

An amazing combination. But she still couldn't stand to look at him, He left her alone, All of Konoha, left behind bonds that should have never been broken, Hurt so many people, Especially Naruto.

If only Naruto wasn't so naive.

As soon as Sasuke entered the gates the blonde shinobi raced there, Crying tears of joy, excited to see his best friend once again, His brother.

But all Sakura could do was stare. The only man she ever loved. They locked eyes.

Sharingan to Emerald.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. There she was. So beautiful, He could smell from here that a man has yet to touch her. Perfect, Delicate, _Virgin_, Sakura.

Sasuke softly pushed Naruto out of the way, Intent on speaking with the girl. Now closer they stared into each others eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her, Only to be met with a bitter smack.

Sasuke looked at her with annoyed disbelief.

"Sakura-Chan!" yelled Naruto. But, Sasuke is her true love? How could she do something like that?

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a blank face. She wouldn't do this to herself anymore. She wouldn't hurt herself anymore for him, Her used to be Obsession. She had to do better, Get stronger without him. Learn to love other than him. He does not control her heart anymore.

_"I don't love you anymore." _

Sasuke watched as his Obsession walked away from him. He rubbed his face, He found out then that he really, really, _liked_ the pain. The pain of her walking away from him, hitting him, looking at him with such hate.

He had to have more.

Later on that evening, Sakura laid in her bed, Thinking. _Is this really.. What I want? Do I need him? His touch? _

The ominous thunder outside made her thoughts even more all of the place, She wanted to love him, She really did. But she just couldn't set herself up for failure anymore.

Turning over to her side, Sakura was met with the one thing she didn't want to see.

Bright red Sharingan eyes.

"Sasu-!" Sasuke quickly put a hand over her mouth and looked at her with anger filled lustful eyes.

"I will have you, Sakura." He growled and moved his hand away from her pretty mouth only to lock lips with his own.

Sakura growled when he put himself on top of her. A single tear slipped down her face. No, I won't do this!

Sakura summoned chakra to her hands nd forcefully pushed Sasuke from her body, She stood up from the bed in only a large t-shirt to cover her curvy body.

Over the past time that Sasuke was away, Sakura had gained quite a bit of weight. Nothing to stop her from missions simply because every bit of it went to her breasts, hips, thighs, and embarrassingly, her ass.

Not that Sasuke minded. He wanted a woman with meat, Not that toned skinny stick thinness he was used to from Karin.

With blinding speed, Sasuke pinned her to the wall, Grabbed her thick legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"I will have you, Sakura." He growled once again.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She scent of her obsession, The feel of his skin, How he held her and made her feel lighter than air. She felt his erection on her thigh. She wanted it.

"Yes, Sasuke.."

He slowly placed her on the bed and removed every inch of her clothing. He salivated. She was so beautiful. She had pretty pink nipples, already hardened from arousal. Her hips were wide, Perfect child baring hips.

He pulled Sakura's slightly tanned legs up and near her head to get a good look of her sex. He wasn't disappointed.

She was so perfectly pink. Pink and wet, And it was all his, _Just for him._ He got on his knees in-front of her soaking entranced and slid his tongue inside, Delicious.

Sakura felt as if she had drowned herself in a pool of ecstasy. She felt his warm tongue and cold fingers working her body. It was too much. She felt the tightening of something in her lower tummy. A ball of warm heat ready to burst.

Sasuke loved it. Every inch of her pussy was delicious. It only fueled his Obsession of her more. He looked up at her with Sharingan eyes. He could tell she was ready to cum.

No, Not yet Baby-girl.

Sakura couldn't take much more of this. She looked down at Sasuke with begging eyes. Pleading with him to finally do what she dreamt of for so long.

He couldn't help but smirk. He got up from his knees and got on top of her. His hard heat eagerly touching her wet walls. He looked into her eyes. A_re you ready? _

Sakura nodded. And gave a loud gasp when she was instantly penetrated. Once again she was trapped in pure ecstasy.

Sasuke couldn't believe how tight this girl really was. All that Shinobi training toned every muscle. Every muscle. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

Sasuke wrapped Sakura's legs around his arms and began to thrust quickly, Hard, and animalistic. Her loud moans encouraging him to only get deeper within her and thrust harder.

Sakura couldn't breathe. The feeling of his cock going in and out of her sensitive hole made her eyes roll back to her eyes. She felt the ball getting tighter, and tighter to the point where she knew it was time for her release.

Looking up at Sasuke with pleading eyes yet again she bit her lip, Her pride finally getting to her. She wouldn't beg for something like this, She wouldn't, She couldn't.

Sasuke saw what she was doing and stopped his movement. Sakura's green eyes shot open. He smirked.

"Unless you beg me little girl, You'll won't get anymore." He studied her features. Knowing instantly that this battle would come to a quick end.

Sakura couldn't fight it anymore. "May I please cum Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. Defeat.

He continued to thrust into her tight heat as he felt his own orgasm coming in. Her velvet walls clenching him like a vise her released his seed into her womb. Fully intent on getting her pregnant.

When Sakura felt him releasing inside of her all she could see was bright light shining over her eyes as her orgasm washed over her. It was strong, euphoric, and all around wonderful.

She clinged to Sasuke as she felt herself drifting off. Maybe, Maybe I really am still in love with him.. My obsession..

Sasuke watched as Sakura instantly fell asleep. He pulled out of her and closed her legs. Laying beside her and pulling her into his arms. _My Obsession.. all mine.._

_Forever mine.. _

* * *

I'm back! Did you miss me? This is only a taste of what I'm going to be writing from now on. This story was inspired by the song Obsession by SHINee (Yes.. I love Kpop). Please believe me when I say I have new Ideas for the 2014 summer. Can't wait to see what else I have cooked up in my mind!

Be cool yall,

_AngelEngel. By the way. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just this story plot. _


End file.
